


Expect the unexpected

by yuuwaku



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a split second can turn your world upside down... if not ask Richard and Lee about it!</p><p>RichLee Crack fic ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTyler/gifts).



> This fic has been written as a present to a dear friend of mine for her birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNA!!! :D
> 
> WARNING: This fic is a HUMOR fic! Hope you guys have a laugh with it, especially the birthday girl since the plot was thought to please her (and myself lol)
> 
> Enjoy~

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you up there, Lee?” The voice of Richard echoes from the ground.

“Yeah, don’t worry everything is under control, just…” Lee stretches his arm a little bit more if possible. “Hey come here, don’t be afraid,” The puppy tilts his head but remain still. “come closer, I’m here to help you, see?” As a response, the puppy howls a little, the animal is really scared God knows how she managed to end up in the roof of their farm.

“Lee be careful, you’re too close to the edge of the roof!”

“Alright alright,” the American mumbles still trying to reach their new puppy who seems to finally trust him enough to move towards his direction, “well done, come closer, there, I got you.” The poor dog is shaking in fear, and Lee feels his heart melting. “poor thing… how did you manage to get in here in the first place?” The animal barks and points at the window with her head. “Okay, let’s put you down. Richard, could you take her? She’s really scared…” As careful as possible, Lee takes advantage of his height and hands the puppy safely to Richard’s awaiting arms. “There… now it’s my turn to get down- ohhh!!"

“Lee!!!”

 

***

 

The first thing he feels is his head buzzing around. His mouth is dry and after tempting a little bit for some sounds, finally mumbles something understandable. "Richard, are you there...?"

In no time he's by Lee's side, relief in his eyes. "Fuck Lee, you scared the hell out of me...!" Lee is immediately engulfed in a tight hug. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

The American tries to recall the events but with no luck, "Not really, last days are blurry..."

Showing his protective side, Richard gently caresses Lee's forehead, the poor man has a considerable bump on his head, fortunately though, there's no trail of blood.

"Think we should go to the hospital, you fell quite violently, love. You haven't broken anything, have you?"

Lee dismisses it with the hand, showing once more his aversion to doctors and hospitals. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Keeps repeating while patting at his stomach, "The baby is fine, isn't she? That's what matters..."

"Yes she is." With a fond smile, Richard finds the puppy sleeping peacefully on the corner of the living room. Lee referring at her as 'baby' makes him giggle, that man had a gift for pet names.

"Although you know, some more sleep will do me some good, still feel a bit dizzy- don't, Richard, I'm okay, only need a bed and my boyfriend beside me, come here babe."

Lee had cut him off even before Richard can insist on going to the hospital, the American really looks okay so maybe he's right after all, Richard is not precisely fond of doctors himself so can understand the reluctance. After he removes his shirt and stays in boxers only -like every night-, gets inside the sheets, Lee snuggles to his body as always finding his favorite spot upon Richard's shoulder.

"Night, Lee."

"Good night..."

The sun has barely rose up when Lee wakes up, his stomach hurts and feels the necessity to go to the bathroom. Barely reaches the toilet in time to throw up.

Of course Richard awakes at the noise -he's a light slumber after all-, not getting response from Lee makes him get out of bed in search of him. Lee is still dealing with the pain when Richard enters in the bathroom; Lee's face is colorless and his whole body is shaking.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital, now."

There's no room for discussion even if Lee tries hard to refuse until the very waiting room of their trusted hospital, claiming he doesn't need a doctor since he already know what it is. At that, Richard frowns.

"Did you had this same symptoms before? Is it a stomach flu or something? Didn't hear you complaining before."

"Are you kidding me? Richard, you already know that I-"

The calling of the receptionist interrupts them. Richard takes a look at his partner head to toes one last time, Lee looks much better now, his cheeks are back to its natural color and has stopped shaking, regardless he offers his arm to Lee in assistance in case he feels dizzy and loses balance.

"Thanks but I'm okay." Lee appreciates the kind gesture whispering for only Richard to hear, they are in a public place after all.

Once they are in the consultation, the doctor ask for Lee's symptoms to shortly after give him a full exploration. In the mean time, the American keeps repeating he's fine and that Richard is over reacting, the British ignores the complains, insisting to the doctor to exam Lee everywhere just in case.

"Everything looks in order Sir, all scans are clean, only see a contusion because of the fall, nothing important..."

Lee snaps at Richard one of those 'I told you so' gazes, arms folded in his chest.

"Nevertheless, I'd recommend you to take some rest Mr. Pace."

"That I know, it's crucial in this state."

Before Richard can ask what is Lee referring to, his boyfriend is already rushing him to get out of there and go home. Since it's Monday they will stay in the New York apartment, weekends are the days reserved for the farm. Once they're in the back sit of the taxi on their way back, Richard notices that Lee has his hand on his stomach anew.

"Does it hurt again?"

"Hurt? No, on the contrary, it feels good."

"Good? How-"

The driver announces they've arrived at their destination. After paying, Lee goes right to the elevator. They usually take the stairs since it's healthier and a good way to stay in shape, Richard guesses that after all Lee it's not fully recovered yet, so follows him before the automatic door closes behind him.

"Think I'll take a nap."

"Sure, I'll cook something while you rest."

Lee gives him a couple of appreciation kisses before throwing himself on the bed with a loud plop. While undressing, feels his eyelids closing down, never mind it's only past midday, he's getting more and more sleepy, something completely normal considering what's going on, the younger actor thinks.

When Richard enters to the room finds Lee already under the sheets and with his hand again in his stomach. Gently, places the palm on his forehead to check for his temperature.

"No fever. Good."

He's already leaving when Lee calls him half asleep. "Don't you want to feel it...?"

For the umpteenth time today Richard frowns. "Feel what, love? You've been acting a bit..." He wants to say 'weird' but instead goes with, "...different."

The British hears the quiet tut from Lee's mouth. "Man, you can be a little insensitive at times... come here."

Richard puzzles but approaches once again. Maybe he's really missing something? Quickly thinks of an ulterior motive behind Lee's words. Was his boyfriend referring to something sexual, like a suggestion to have sex? He wouldn't say no to it but maybe after what had happened today wouldn't be a good idea after all... Richard's ramblings stop when feels how the long finger's of Lee grab his hand and position it on his flat belly.

"There."

_There?_

"There what exactly, Lee?" Maybe the question is too harsh but now he's starting to worry. What is he supposed to notice in the first place? Is his boyfriend alright?

"Well, maybe it's too soon..." Lee mumbles while gives him one of those trademark Ned smiles Richard love so much.

"Too soon? For what, love?"

"For you to notice her."

_Her?_

And right then is when Richard has a bad feeling about this.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"The baby!" Lee proclaims, eyes shining in joy.

"What... baby exactly...?" Richard asks anticipating he'll regret asking that question.

Lee rolls eyes, "Our baby, the one it's in my belly of course."

Without adding anything else the American gives him a kiss on the lips and goes back to sleep, hand never leaving his own stomach.

Richard reminds there for what it feels like hours, thunderstruck, last words repeating in his head over and over.

_Our baby_

_Our baby_

_Our baby_

Richard gulps, hard.

"You say what...?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ here I bring you the second part of the fic, in case anyone is still interested after so long ^^;

"But how that could even happened...!" He is walking around the room in circles, non-stop, cell phone in hand.

_"Calm down Richard..."_

"Calm down you say?! How can I even calm down, Sally!"

The seriousness of the matter made for him to call his sister-in-law in search of advice. Fortunately they've run out of milk so Lee went for it, giving Richard the chance to call and scream out of frustration. This 'situation' is driving Richard crazy.

_"Did my brother ever acted in a similar way in the past?"_

"Of course not, for fuck's sake!" Immediately regrets cursing, always trying to keep a nice image in front of his political family, although this is really too much for Richard to keep calm. "Sorry, I just..."

Sally assures him it's all good before trying to find a reasonable explanation. _"So before Lee fell, he was behaving as his usual self, am I correct?"_

Richard nods, forgetting she can't see him. "Yeah, we were at the farm and our new dog got in the roof and then he went up there to rescue her and then..."

 _"Then he started to act like if he was actually pregnant."_ Sally ended up for him.

"And he is not pretending! At the beginning thought he had to be joking, you know, your brother can have a twisted sense of humor at times, but today when he woke up suggested for us to go shopping for baby clothes...!"

_"Aww..."_

Richard tuts. "This is not funny Sally..."

 _"Oh, come on Richard don't get mad at me, I find it cute for my brother to want to go shopping for his baby girl,”_ Richard can almost swear she’s grinning, _“although that's something I'd never thought I would say if I'm honest with you..."_

"Exactly, because he is not pregnant, so no baby clothing shopping for us, thank you."

Richard knows he's sounding bitter and that Sally doesn't mean any harm, but can't help himself. Not having kids of his own blood is something he's very conscious about pretty much since he admitted his homosexuality, of course gay man had other options like adopting but that was another story he hasn’t contemplate yet.

 _"Are you there, brother-in-law?"_ The usual joyful voice of Sally brings him back to earth, it seems like this whole drama is amusing her, in spite of Richard finding zero fun in it. _"I've found something online that would explain his delusional state. Apparently, in some cases, a hit on the head in certain areas can cause lost and even alteration of memory, nothing too serious though, only slight change on the behavior."_

"Slight you say. Shit."

" _It says also... that in most cases it's only temporary, although the lasted time will depend on the patient_."

Richard sighs heavily in relieve, "So as I understand he'll be back to his own self in a matter of days or less, hopefully."

_"It looks like that, yes."_

"Does it say what to do in those cases...? Should I bring him to a therapist to help him to remember?"

Richard has the cell phone glued in his ear, waiting for an answer while hears the sound of the buttons of the keyboard being pressed in hurry.

" _Here it says, quote; the best way for the patients to fully recover is to play along with them. Under any circumstance they have to be told the truth, that would cause them severe stress and denial, which far from helping will only give them more damage in the affected area of the brain."_

Richard feels like his getting pale. "Do I have to pretend that he is really pregnant then, and play along with this madness...!?"

_"Apparently yeah. Oh come on Richard, you said the Doctor did all sort of tests yesterday and that my brother is completely fine, haven't you? He will be back as his usual self in a blink of an eye, you only have to pretend to be a happy expectant father for a short time!"_

"You make it sound as this is an easy task..."

Richard can hear Sally giggle before hanging up and wishing him good luck.

"Bloody hell."

 

***

 

Lee has always like shopping but since they are together -and mainly thanks to Richard's open dislike for this activity-, the occasions to go shopping had been reduced considerably. Has no regrets though since as he grew older, would rather spend time in the farm with their pets and gardening, than looking for a good suit he'll wear only a couple of times.

Today, however, it's different.

The excitement in how Lee steps in the store confirms Richard that this is going to be a long day. The insane amount of pure white, and pastel blue and pink, doesn't seem to bother the American who has already spotted something of his taste.

"Come and see this!"

Richard has to make a great effort to not roll eyes, quietly, and with a face as he has been condemn to a death warrant follows Lee to the hanger.

"Look, isn't it cute? I'm not fan of baby girls dressed as if they were meringues, but this is has just the right amount of frills."

Unlike most of gay men, Richard is zero interested in fashion -precisely one of the reasons for him to get a stylish for press and red carpets-, after taking a quick look to the dress nods in agreement trying to put an end to it as quickly as possible.

"It's nice enough."

"Hmm, you don't seem much convinced... what about... this one?" Lee hands him another tinny dress, to Richard's eyes though there's absolutely no difference with the previous one. "You don't like that one either, I can see it in your face. Let's take a look over there if there's something interesting."

"It's okay Lee, just take whatever you one, I'll wait for you here."

"Nonsense, this will be our child, yours and mine, we both have to agree on what clothes want her to wear, or at least until she can decide her own." The seriousness in which Lee speaks takes Richard by surprise. Lee has this ability to say the most romantic things without being aware of it, and precisely this site of him is one that makes Richard melt right away.

"I like this one, you?" Richard ends up saying after giving up and helping Lee out in search of the perfect dress.

 

***

 

It's almost impossible to cross the door when they arrive at the main entrance of the building. After buying nor one, not two but five dresses, both actors went to the toy store, a bad idea, considering how, in spite of age, their inner children are pretty much alive within them. Conveniently ignoring the recommended age to play with, they got a couple of LEGO, one of them being the Guardians of the Galaxy set that has Ronan in it, that mini figure will look great along site with the three versions of Thorin and Thranduil on their memorabilia shelf. 

Once they get in the elevator with the bags, Miss Smith –an old lady who lives with two Siamese cats and likes to gossip more than anything else-, steps in.

"You've been shopping!" The woman claims after counting the bags surrounding them. "Are you expecting a baby or something?" Asks after recognizing the name of the brands in the packages. 

Obviously, that was intended to be taken is a joke but the American is too excited to notice.

"Yes we are!" Lee, all joy, answers straight away.

The poor woman seems to have a hard time to find a reasonable explanation for unexpected Lee’s answer, thankfully Richard decides to save the situation, "His sister is pregnant, good day Miss."

The elevator finally hits their floor number so Richard rushes to take all their shopping bags and leave the nosy woman alone.

"Hey, why have you done this?" 

“Think it’s better if we keep it to ourselves, you know what could happen if the press knows about this.” And it’s true, at least partly. In the hypothetical case that they were expecting a baby for real, hiding it as long as possible would be the better option to protect their privacy. 

Lee takes the words in consideration and end up agreeing, if there’s something both hate are paparazzi and their lack of morals. “It will be a bit of a challenge though; I’m so happy that it’s hard to not take a megaphone and scream it out to the whole world.”

The dreamy expression in Lee’s façade is contagious and without knowing Richard, has the same silly smile on his face.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So?? What do you think of it guys? 
> 
> *hides under the table*
> 
> This is only the prologue so to speak, if you like it I'll share the rest of it ;)


End file.
